Dos verdaderos amores
by Mei.Narusegawa
Summary: Nunca se sabe de quien te vas a enamorar.


"*Dos veraderos amores*"  
  
  
Esta historia está basada en la serie de Wataru Yoshizumi, "Marmalde Boy".  
Todo empieza despúes del final en el manga.  
  
  
Capítulo 1: *La fantástica notícia*  
  
Todo sigue como antes. Miki y Yuu viviendo bajo el mismo techo que sus padres.  
Sus padres, no han cambiado; con las mismas ganas de viajar que siempre. Así que deciden irse de viage a Hawai. Como en los viejos tiempos. Entonces, aclaremos que Yuu i Miki se van a quedar solos por primera vez en casa, después que sus padres se enterasen de su relación...  
  
Miki al enterarse de la notícia no duda en llamar a su mejor amiga: Meiko.  
  
-Venga cógelo...-decía ansiosamente Miki-  
  
-Si???...- Contestó una voz femenina-  
  
-Hola buenas tardes que está Meiko???-Dijo Miki-  
  
-Si! un momentito por favor.-Dijo la asistenta de la casa.  
  
-Si, Diga???  
  
-Meiko, eres tu???- preguntó MiKi  
  
-Sí con quien hablo???  
  
-Con un tu admirante secreto que...  
  
-Hola Miki!!!-Dijo Meiko sorprendida de hablar con su mejor amiga-  
  
-No ha colado verdad???-Dijo Miki decepcionada.  
  
-Jeje...mmm..no-respondió Meiko riendose.  
  
-I como es que me has llamado???,Miki.-  
  
-No te lo vas a creer, nuesrtos padres se van de vacaciones a Hawai durante 1 semana y nos dejan a Yuu y a mi a cargo de la casa!!!.-No es estupendo???-  
  
-Que guai!!!- Me alegro por ti Miki- Respondió felizmente Meiko.  
  
-I que hareis???-Preguntó criosamente Meiko-  
  
-Supongo que nada de otro mundo, pasear, comprar...etc-  
  
-Y ya está???- Pregunto Meiko con un tono de decepción.-  
  
-Y que quieres que hagamos más???, Meiko.-Preguntó inocentemente Miki.-  
  
-Nada da igual...-Dijo Meiko- Está claro que nunca cambiará, jeje!. Pensó Meiko.  
  
-Bueno te tengo que dejar, Meiko, tengo que ir a cenar mi madre y Chiyako estan haciendo la cena de despedida...  
  
-Pero que se van mañana???-Preguntó exaltada Meiko-  
  
-No que va!!! De aquí tres días, lo que pasa es que les encantan a todos las cenas de despedidas, que hasta que no llegue el día del viaje vamos a cenar cada día, celebrando la despedida.- ya sabes como son mis padres- Dijo irónicamente Miki-  
  
-Ehh...si tienes razón, venga no te robo más tiempo que te están esperando para cenar. Un besazo a todo el mundo. -Ah Miki... me alegro por ti lo de la notícia.  
  
-Gracias Meiko.-Adiós  
  
-Adios- Respondió Meiko alegremente.  
  
  
Capítulo 2: *Un día perfecto*  
  
Toda la familia estaba reunida en el salón y los padres decidieron que era la hora de despedirse.  
Porqué a la mañana siguiente se iban tan temprano que no qurrian despertarlos.  
  
-Portaros bien, eh???- Dijeron todos.  
  
-Ah!, y haber lo que haceis, que estais solitos...-Comentaron los padres un tanto pícaro.  
  
En ese instante Miki y Yuu se pusieron como un tomate.  
  
-Venga que ya son mayoricitos para saber lo que se hacen- Dijeron las madres para calmar el asunto.  
  
-Si, lo cuidaremos todo.  
  
-Y lo dejaremos todo en perfecto estado- Dijeron Yuu y Miki.  
  
Entonces Miki y Yuu se fueron a dormir, deseando un feliz viaje a sus padres.  
  
A la mañana siguiente:  
  
-Miki!!! -exclamó Yuu detrás de la habitación de Miki.  
-Que puedo entrar???  
  
Miki se levantó dejando medio cuerpo enterrado en el calor de las sábanas y miró el reloj.  
  
-Pero si no son más que las 7 de la mañana!!!- exclamó Miki-  
Si. puedes entrar.  
  
Entonces Yuu entró a la habitación de Miki.  
  
-Miki, te he preparado el desayuno...senzillito eh??? Luego Podríamos ir a pasear, y también podríamos ir a comer fuera. Que te parece?  
  
-Perfecto!!! -Y que tal si por la noche cenamos en casa con una riquísima cena???-preguntó Miki con alegria.  
  
-De acuerdo. Entonces tendré que ir a probar el desayuno que me has preparado. tengo ganas de saber que es! - Dijo Miki entusiasmada.  
  
-Vaya... . Todo esto lo has preparado tu??? que difícil de hacer no???  
  
-Claro, lo he hecho todo yo. Miki, pero si solo son tostadas con mermelada!!!  
  
  
Al acabar de almorzar fueron a pasear al centro de la calle que es donde habían todas las tiendas y los mejores restaurantes.  
  
-Yuu!!!, Yuu!!!, mira que botas más bonitas y qué vestidos, anda y mira cuantos pantalones.  
  
-Ya sabía yo que no era de muy buena idea venir al centro de la ciudad, ah...-suspiraba Yuu.  
  
Mientras estaban comprando, Yuu i MIki vieron pasar a Ginta por la calle.  
  
-Ginta!!! -Llamaron los dos.  
  
-Ah! Hola chicos como va? -Dijo con sorprendido Ginta.  
  
-Mira estamos paseando y de paso aprobechamos para comprar algo.  
  
-Como están vuestros padres?- Preguntó Ginta educadamente.  
  
-Pues verás, se han ido de viaje a Hawai otra vez.-Dijeron.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Pero, y vosotros estáis solos??????!!!!! -Chilló exhaustado Ginta.  
  
-Si Ginta, solitos.jeje-Dijo Yuu un tanto para xinxar.  
  
De repente a Ginta le cojió prisa así que se fue despidiéndose de Miki y Yuu.  
  
Yuu, tengo hambre. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? -Dijo Miki desesperadamente.  
  
Vale, porque no?  
  
Después de que Miki y Yuu fueran a "pasear" y a comer fuera, fueron al supermercado a comprar comida para la cena tan romántica que les esperaba al anoche.  
  
Cojieron de todo lo que se necesita para una buena cena. De langostines a caviar!!!  
Tardaron 1:30 en finalizar la compra. Luego se dirijieron hasta casa, empezaron apreparalo todo,  
  
-Miki tu mejor que prepares la mesa.-Dijo Yuu.  
  
-Y no hago nada más???-Dijo Miki con tristeza  
  
-Bueno pues pon esto en el microondas! Jaja, que es broma. Ten échale la salsa encima los langostinos y sirve el caviar.  
  
-Vale. Yuu quiero que sepas que estoy muy ilusionada.-Dijo Miki felizmente.  
  
-Y yo también Miki.-Respondió Yuu.  
  
Ya estaban a punto de cenar cuando Yuu coje a Miki por la cintura y...  
  
-Miki, quiero que sepas no te quiero, te amo.  
-Y me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.  
  
-Oh... Yuu, yo también te amo.  
  
Y cuando estaban a punto de besarse...  
  
***DING-DONG***  
  
  
Capítulo 3: *No estaremos solos*  
  
-¿Quién será a estas horas Yuu? -Dijo Miki un tanto asustada.  
  
-Tu quédate aquí que yo voy a ir aver quien es.-Dijo Yuu seriosamente.  
  
Mientras Yuu fue a abrir la puerta cuando se quedó asombradísimo al ver tanta gente delante de la puerta.  
  
Estaban todos, Ginta y Arimi, Meiko y Miwa y hasta Rokutanda!  
  
-Hola!!! que tal?, Ginta ya nos contó que estabais solitos y claro pensamos...que mejor que cenar con los amigos?! -Dijo Arimi contenta porque había achafado los planes para que Miki y Yuu no se quedaran solos. Ya me entendeis!  
  
-...- Yuu y ahora que hacemos con la cena tan romántica?? - murmuró Miki al oido.  
  
-Haber si lo pdemos arreglar... un momento. Haber que puedo hacer.  
  
Mientras tanto Ginta, Miwa y Rokutanda estaban sentados en el sofa, peleandose para haber quien se quedaba con el mando de la televisión.Y Yuu intentando calmar la situacion. Porque despues el que acaba con los platos sucios es Yuu.  
  
-SSSHT! Meiko! -Dijo Miki en voz baja.  
  
-Si!? que pasa? -Pregunto Meiko.  
  
-Me podrias hacer un favor??? -Es que Yuu y yo habíamos planeado cenar con una cena romántica, y pasear y charlar del futuro, ya sabes...  
  
-Si, te entiendo, veré lo que puedo hacer.  
  
-Gracias Meiko,sabía que podría confiar en ti  
  
-Haber por favor escuchadme todos!- Dijo Meiko  
  
-He pensado que podríamos ir a cenar todos a fuera, en un restaurante bonito, que os parece?  
  
-Yo estoy de acuerdo! -Dijo Rokutanda- Así Miki y Yuu no van a tener que liarse para preparar la cena para todos, vamos a un restaurante y punto.  
  
-Vale pero todos no?! -Preguntó Arimi para saber si vendria Yuu y Miki ya que no los queria dejar solos.  
  
-Si por supuesto dijeron Miki y Meiko.  
  
-De acuerdo pues entonces quedamos a las 10.00 en el restaurante Palinton. ¿Sabeis todos donde queda no? -Preguntó Meiko  
  
-Si, claro. -Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.  
  
-De acuerdo, pues entonces quedamos alli en el horario acordado, ah! y vestiros bien.  
  
  
-Meiko, pero te dije que Yuu y yo queriamos estar solos, no estar con todos!  
  
-Tranqui MiKi, que aun no te he dicho el plan.-Dijo Meiko con un tono de intriga.  
  
-Dime y cual es??? -Pregunntó ansiosamente Miki.  
  
-Pues verás el plan es que como cada uno irá por si mismo al restaurante ya que todos se van ahora a sus casas para canviarse, entonces nos veremos alli. Pero por desgracia Yuu no se va a encontrar muy bien asi que os quedareis en casa sin poder salir.  
-No es un plan muy bueno, pero podreis estar solos, ques esto es lo más importante. -Dijo Meiko sacando la lengua.  
  
-Meiko... eres un SOL! -Te debo una Meiko.  
  
-Somos amigas no? -Preguntó Meiko  
  
-Y para toda la vida. -Respondió Miki muy alegre de tener una amiga asi.  
  
-Val pues luego nos vemos!- Dijeron Arimi, Ginta, Rokutanda y Miwa.  
  
Por fin llego el momento en el que se marcharon todos y...  
  
-Cogelo, Miwa..., venga...  
  
-Si?! Digame?   
  
-Hola Miwa soy yo, Meiko.  
  
-Ah! Hola Meiko que ha pasado algo?- Preguntó asustado Miwa.  
  
-No tranquilo, solo te llamaba para contarte , que...  
  
-Que Yuu y Miki no van a venir, verdad?!  
  
-Como lo sabes?- Preguntó Meiko muy sorprendida.  
  
-Porque Yuu ya me dijo que querian estar solos y yo estuve hablando con el mientras Ginta y Rokutanda se peleaban.(como siempre)  
-Y Yuu me dijo que tu le estabas ayudando para poder quedaros solos. Porque sabes que va a ser un día muy especial para Miki, no??  
  
-No!, Porque!? que va a pasar?! -Dijo Meiko un tanto para saber que era.  
  
-Pues veras...  
  
  
Y entonces Miwa le contó todo a Meiko.  
  
*********************************  
  
  
***Capítulo 4***: "El dia mas especial de mi vida"  
  
  
Miki le contó todo a Yuu respeto a el plan que le contó Meiko. Yuu se puso a reir por todo lo ocrrido.  
  
Entonces en ese momento Yuu tiró suavemente a Miki en el sofá. Y el se fue tras ella.  
  
-Miki, quiero que sepas una cosa... te quiero muchissimo.  
  
-Yuu... yo tambien.  
  
En ese momento Miki estaba sentada en el sofá y Yuu se arrodilló delante de ella.  
  
-Miki como ya te he dicho que no te quiero, te amo; me gusraía que te unieras más a mi.  
  
-Por eso me gustaría pedirte: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
En ese momento Miki se quedó sorprendida, pero más o menos ya sabía de que iba la cosa.  
  
Y le dijo...  
  
-Yuu... yo tambien te amo. Si me quiero casar contigo.  
  
Y después de estas palabras Miki le hizo un beso a Yuu y seguidamente lo cogió de la cintura y lo empujó suavemente hacia a el.  
  
En ese momento los 2 estaban muy contentos ya que se iban a casar.  
Tenian que decirselo a sus padres. Pero ellos ya sabían que ellos no se opndrían porque ya sabían que se aman de verdad.  
  
Entonces pasaron las horas y no se movian del sofa porque querian quedarse así todo el momento.  
  
Mientras Meiko estaba muy contenta por lo que le había dicho Miwa.  
Meiko se estaba arreglando para ir a cenar fuera, a parte que quedó con Miwa que la pasaría a buscar a las diez menos cuarto; ya que estaban muy cerca del restaurante. (en coche, claro)  
  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
ring, ring, ring...  
  
-Si??? Diga???   
  
-Meiko?, soy yo. Miki!  
  
-Ah! Hola que tal Miki?, como te fue ayer noche?  
  
-Muy bien, tan bien que... Yuu me pidió que me casara con el!!!  
  
-Que bien! me alegro muchíssimo por ti en serio. Te felicito.  
  
-Si yo tambien Meiko, estoy encantada, aun no me lo creo  
  
-Jeje, te acuerdas cuando teníamos 16 años y me decias que querias encontrar un príncipe azul que te pidiera matrimonio después de salir un tiempo con el?!  
-Ves como todo llega???  
  
-Sí! Es verdad. Pero ahora te toca a ti, eh???  
  
-Puaf!!! a ver si natchan y yo lo pensamos y...  
  
-Ojalá pasara esto, haber si tenemos suerte, eh, meiko??  
  
-Si, ojalá. jeje, meiko ahora te tengo que dejar porque Yuu y yo tenemos que ir a por los preparativos de la boda. Que te parece venir esta tarde a tomar te a casa, porque Yuu y yo tenemos algo que contarte, algo bueno para nosotros y creo que para ti tambien.  
  
-De acuerdo te va bien a las 6?  
  
-Perfecto, entonces luego nos vemos.   
  
-Adiós y que sepas que me alegro mucho Miki.  
  
-Adios Meiko.  
  
***************************  
  
ring, ring, ring...  
  
-Miwa???  
  
-Hola soy Yuu era para decirte que Miki aceptó la propuesta de casamiento  
  
-De veras?! me alegro mucho por ti de verdad.  
  
-Te llamaba, a parte para decirte eso de la boda, por si te podias pasar hoy a la tarde a casa porque Miki y yo tenemos algo bueno para decirte.  
Te va bien a las 6 ???!  
  
-Si, claro por vosotros lo que haga falta.  
  
-De acuerdo hasta luego Miwa   
  
-Adios Yuu.  
  
******************************  
  
  
-Miki?! -donde estas?!  
  
-Estoy en la habitación...Yuu! -  
  
Miki estaba semidesnuda solo con los pantalones y el sujetador ya que se estaba desnudando.  
  
-Aps, hola Miki_Dijo Yuu un poco vergonzoso.  
  
-Hola cariño.  
  
-Miwa me dijo que podía venir...  
  
-A perfecto porque Meiko tambien puede venir.  
  
-Que bien ya veras cuando les digamos la noticia, cres que aceptaran,Yuu?  
  
-Si, mujer, vaya eso creo yo.-Respondió Yuu.  
  
-Que vas a hacer ahora MiKi?  
  
-Voy a la ducha, te vienes???- Dijo Miki en un tanto pícaro...  
  
-Jeje, val... -Dijo Yuu un poco sonrojado.  
  
Despues de que se hubieran duchado Yuu fue a preparar la comida, mientras Miki iba un en un segundo a la pasteleria para comprar unas pastas.  
  
-Ahora vengo, eh Yuu? -Dijo Miki.  
  
-Val, hasta ahora.  
  
Y se hicieron un beso de despedida.  
  
-Haber que hay en la nevera...  
  
-Ah! ya esta cocinaré macarrones y pollo con puré de patatas.  
  
-Unos de los platos preferidos de Miki, jeje. -Pensaba Yuu.  
  
  
-Ya he llegado Yuu!  
  
-Hola cariño pudiste coger las pastas que nos gustan?  
  
-Si, y cogí tambien de otro tipo para probarlas, que te parece?  
  
-Perfecto. -Dijo Yuu con una sonrisa preciosa.  
  
-Mmmm... Que es este olor tan bueno?! -Preguntó Miki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-Uno de tus platos favoritos, macarrones con pollo, ah! y puré de patatas.  
  
-Yuu.. eres un cielo.-Dichas estas palabras Miki le acompañanab con un enorme beso.  
  
***  
  
Acabaron de comer. Ya eran las 5.30 y solo faltaba media hora para que vinieran Meiko y Miwa.  
  
-Yuu estoy muy nerviosa, ya falta poco para que vengan.  
  
-Tranquila MikIi ten un beso mío para que te relajes.  
  
-Jeje, funciona?  
  
-jeje si, todos tus remedios funcionan Yuu.-Dijo Miki-  
  
bue..  
  
DING, DONG!  
  
-Ah! ya estan aqui, Yuu.  
  
-Miki, ven, mua!-  
  
-Gracias Yuu.  
  
  
  
Cpítulo 5: ******** :La sorpresa de los invitados  
  
-Hola Meiko, ay Miwa hola...!  
  
-Hola, Meiko y yo nos hemos encontrado por el camino y nos dimos cuenta que íbamos lo dos hacia vustra casa.  
  
-Ten Miki esto es para ti, felicidades por la notícia. -Y Miwa le dio un ramo de rosas a Miki.  
  
-Gracias Miwa, son preciosas.  
  
-Yo tambien os he traido una cosa.-Dijo Meiko  
  
-Una caja de los bombones que mas le gustan a Miki y a ti tambien Yuu, para celebrar la notícia.  
  
-Gracias por todo chicos.-Dijeron Yuu y Miki.  
  
-Ven pasad, sentaos.-Dijo Yuu.  
  
Minetras Miki traias de la cocina las pastas que había comprado y ponía el ramo de rosas en un jarrón.  
  
-Bien, os hemos reunido a ti Meiko, y a ti Miwa, poruqe soys nuetros mejores amigos, y Miki y yo os queríamos pedir una cosa.  
  
-Si, asi es.-Dijo Miki un tanto nerviosilla.  
  
-Haber dilo tu MiKi.-Dijo Yuu.  
  
-Jeje, a ver...  
  
-Pues era si tu Meiko querías ser la madrina de nuestro futuro hijo/a.  
  
-Y tu Miwa si quirias ser el padrino de nuestro futuro hijo/a.  
  
-...-  
  
Todos se quedaron callados no se lo esperaban.  
  
-Claro que si, estaremos encantados de ser los padrinos de los hijos de nuestroas mejores amigos. -Dijeron Miwa y Meiko a la vez.  
  
-Que bien esto se tiene que celebrar...-Dijeron Yuu y Miki.  
  
-Y porque no os quedais a cenar?!, venga porfi... -Dijo Miki con cara de a ver si los podia convencer.  
  
-Por mi encantado.-Dijo Miwa.  
  
-Y tu Meiko?! -Le perguntó Miki.  
  
-Hay Miki es que no se.. de verdad que no es una molestia..?  
  
-Meiko, por favor que va! -Dijeron Yuu y Miki.  
  
-Bueno entonces os quedais no?. Dijeron Yuu y Miki.  
  
-TRanquilos todos por la cena porque Miwa y yo iremos a buscar unas pizzas, que os parece?! -Dijo Yuu muy ilusionado.  
  
-Vale, como los viejos tiempos!- Dijeron todos.  
  
***********************  
  
Ya llegaron las 9 de la noche. Estuvieron hablando desde las 7, de sus recuerdos del instituto, y de como se conocieron todos.  
  
-Miki, Meiko, vamos a buscar las pizzas, ahora volvemos eh???  
  
-De acuerdo nosotras iremos preparando las mesa.-Dijeron las chicas.  
  
**************  
  
-Que suerte tienes de poder estar asi con Miki.. dijo Miwa.  
  
-A mi tambien me gustaria estar comprometido y ...  
  
-Aun te gusta Meiko, verdad? -Preguntó Yuu.  
  
-Tanto se me nota??? -Dijo Miwa.  
  
-NO pero yo te conozco. ¿Porque no la invitas un dia para salir?- Le preguntó Yuu a Miwa con el fin de ayudar.  
  
-Ya lo he pensado alguna vez pero no se si me va a decir que si...  
  
-Bueno tu tranquilo Miwa que todo llega.  
  
-Si. ahora no voy a deprimirme, poruq ehoy es un dia de celebracion, mi mejor amigo se va a casar.  
  
  
Mietras tanto...  
  
-Meiko por favor me podrías traer las servilletas del primer cajón???  
  
-Si claro como no...  
  
-Meiko que tal tu relacion con Natchan...?  
  
-Miki, cada dia nos peleamos. Llega a casa a las tantas de la noche y nunca me dice de donde viene. -Dijo Meiko mientras le caian un par de lagrimas.  
  
-OH...Meiko tu tranquila eh???  
  
-Si algun dia necesitas algo... ya sabes que aqui todo como si fuera tuyo.  
  
-Oh! Miki me alegro mucho pensar que tengo una amiga tan buena...  
  
-Pero hoy no me voy a deprimir poruqe es un dia muy especial para mi amiga, vas a ser la señorita Matsuura, eh???  
  
-Jeje, si.-Dijo Miki  
  
Ya llegaron Yuu y Miwa,estuvieron cenando un buen rato y luego pasaron de cenar, a ir a charlar un poco más al sofá.  
  
**Capítulo 6**********: una tragedia  
  
  
Llegaron las 3 de la noche.  
  
-Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, porque Natchan debe de estar muy preocupado por mi.  
  
-Ya Meiko...?  
  
-Si yo tambien me voy, asi yo te acompaño a casa, que te parce Meiko???.-Dijo Miwa.  
  
-De acuerdo, gracias Miwa. -Dijo Meiko.  
  
***  
  
Miwa cogió su coche y acompañó a Meiko a su casa.  
  
-Bueno ya hemos llegado...  
  
-Gracias Miwa, no se que haría sin ti.  
  
-Ya sabes que siempre que me necessites... estaré a tu lado.  
  
-Adios Miwa.  
  
Y se hicieron un beso amistoso de despedida.  
  
***  
  
Meiko sacó las llaves de su casa y las puso en el paño con el fin de no hacer ruido.  
  
-Ah! estas despirto, que tal cariño. -Dijo Meiko.  
  
-Que que ta?!, Donde demonios estabas!!!??? -Dijo muy brucamente Nat-chan  
  
-Eh???... ya te dije que fui a casa de Miki, porque me tenia que decir una cosa y luego nos quedamos a cenar a su casa.  
  
-Nos quedamos, quien más había contigo!?? -Dijo Nat-chan cada vez mas exhaltado.  
  
-Miwa, tambien se quedó a cenar.  
  
-Asi que mientras yo estoy aqui, tu estas con otro tio,  
  
-Cariño pero que te pa...  
  
-Estúpida!   
  
Nat-chan le pegó una buena bofetada a Meiko.  
  
-Ah! pero que haces...? -Dijo Meiko llorando.  
  
-Encima me dices que fuiste a casa de Miki, me podrías decir que fuiste a casa de Miwa!!!  
  
-Eso no es verdad!  
  
Nat-chan golpeó a Meiko y la tiró contra el sofá. La cohió de los brazos y le dijo:  
  
-Asi que no fuiste a cas de MIwa eh...  
  
-os vi en su coche que os haciais un beso!!!   
  
-Eso no es cierto Shinici!  
  
-Eres una mentirosa, ya no quiero estar más contigo, desgraciada.  
  
Nat-chan en ese momento se fue.  
Meiko estaba muy asustada, había recibido malos tratos por cupla de su amado.  
Estaba temblando y llorando a más no poder.  
Decidió que tenía que marcharse cuando más rápido mejor por si volvía Natchan.  
  
No quiso ir a casa de Miki, porque no la quería preocupar hoy, en este día.  
  
Asi que se fue a casa de Miwa.  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 7*** Un gran amigo  
  
Ding,dong...Ding, dong...  
  
-uah!!! Quien puede ser a estas horas si no son más que las 5...  
  
-Meiko?!  
  
Meiko se caió encima de Miwa.  
  
-Meiko que te han hecho...  
  
-Meiko despierta...  
  
-Miwa, me puedo quedar esta noche aqui contigo...?  
  
-Claro que si! , pero dime que te ha pasado?  
  
-Nat-chan...-Y Meiko se puso a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
-Nat-chan te hizo esto???!!!- Preguntó Miwa asustadisimo  
  
-Me ha pegado, Miwa...  
  
-Ese inbecil, no te muevas, ahora mismo vengo...  
  
-No! Miwa por favor no vayas...por favor...  
  
-Como tu quieras Meiko.  
  
-Ven tumbate a mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofa.  
  
Miwa cogió a brazos a Meiko y la llevó hacia su habitación.  
Mientras el acostaba a Meiko, ella le dijo media dormida:  
  
-Miwa???... gracias.  
  
-De nada Meiko. -Le contestó Miwa.  
  
Si de verdad supiese como la amo..-pensba Miwa mientrasle acariciaba su rostro.  
  
Entonces Miwa se fue a dormir al sofa. Pero mucho no pudo dormir por lo peocupado que estaba.  
  
  
Al día siguiente Miwa no fue a trabajar. Como el era el director de toda su empresa de ropa no pasaba nada.  
Así que se quedó con Meiko para cuidarla, ya que tenia unas herida visibles y no visibles.  
  
Meiko se levanto y le dijo a Miwa que tenia que ir a buscar todas sus cosas y inmediatamente ir a buscar piso.  
  
-Meiko, por el piso no hace falta que te preocupes ahora. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que haga falta.-Le dijo Miwa  
  
-De veras Miwa? -Muchissimas gracias, tu si que eres un buen amigo.  
  
Ya eran las 12 de la mañana y Meiko quería ir al piso de Nat-chan para recoger sus cosas.  
Meiko le pidió a Miwa si la podía acompañar, ya que tenia medio.  
Pero ella sabia que Nat-chan trabajaba a esas horas, pero por si a caso...  
  
Cogió las llaves y entraron, Nat-chan no estaba.   
Meiko entró a su habitación y alli vio a Ryoko en lla que pertenecia la cama de Nat-chan y ella.  
  
-AH! Meiko, Miwa que haceis aqui?!-Dijo Ryoko mientras se tapaba o máximo con las sábanas.  
  
-Tranquila solo he venido a buscar mis cosas, tu como en tu casa eh ryoko???  
  
Meiko se hizo mucho la fuerte y no lloró en ningun momento. Cogió toda sus cosas y no dejó nada que perteneciera suyo.  
Cogió las maletas cerró la puerta de un golpe muy fuerte y dejó las llaves en el suelo.  
Ya no quería tener nada que perteneciera de Nat-chan.  
  
Miwa le cogió las maletas a Meiko y las metió dentro de su coche.  
Cuando acabaron,se dirigieron hacia el apartamento de Miwa.  
Miwa tenia una habitación de sobre. Esa seria la habitacion de Meiko. Le daba todo el día el sol. Y desde la ventana de veia el mar.  
  
-Oh! Miwa es preciosa  
  
-No se como te lo voy ha agradecer todo.  
  
-Tu tranquila quedate hasta cuando quieras, te lo dihgo en serio.  
  
-Mira para compensarte pagaré la mitad de lo que pagas de las facturas, porque este piso está cabado de pagar o pagas alquiler?  
  
-No solo pago facturas, lo acababé de pagar hace 2 años.  
  
-Pues entonces pagaré la mitad de las facturas.  
  
-No eso si que no Meiko.-Le dijo Miwa.  
  
-Miwa por favor si no no voy a estar comoda del todo...por favor...  
  
-Bien como quieras.  
  
-Gracias Miwa.-Y Meiko le hizo un beso a la mejilla.  
  
Miwa se sonrojó un poco. Meiko entró a su nuava habitación para ordenar todo.  
LLegaron las 10 de la noche y Meiko preparaba la cena.  
Acabaron de cenar y Meiko se fue a dormir a su habitación.  
Miwa tambien se fue a dormir.  
  
Mientras tanto Miwa se desnudava, fue a su armario y se puso una camisa ancha de esas para dormir que usan muchos hombres. No llevaba nada más los calzoncillos y las camisa. Se metió a la cama y apagó la luz.  
Pero mientras estaba en la cama oia a Meiko como lloraba, lloraba desconsoladamente.  
Miwa encendió la luz.  
El no sabía que hacer,si levantarse e ir o quedarse sentado.  
Pero su lado bueno se despertó asi que se levanto salió de su habitación y ...  
  
TOC,TOC,TOC...  
  
-Meiko? , etás bien???...  
  
-Eh... si tranquilo Miwa...  
  
-snif, snif, snif.   
  
-Vale pues me voy a mi cuarto. -Dijo un poco preocupado Miwa.  
  
Se tumbó a su cuarto oyó unos pasos y...  
  
-Bueno no. No estoy bien, Miwa, snif...-Dijo Meiko llorando.  
  
-Puedo quedarme a dormir hoy contigo???, es quen no quiero dormir sola, tengo miedo solo me llegan las imágenes a la cabeza cuando Nat-chan...me peg...  
  
-Meiko, no lo digas. Claro que puedes venir, ven túmbate.  
  
Miwa se hizo a un lado de la cama y abrió l las sábanas para que se pudiera poner dentro.  
Meiko llebaba puesto un camisón de color azul muy bonito. Surte que la cama era de matrimonio.  
  
En dos segundos Meiko se durnió. Meiko estaba rodeada por los brazos de Miwa. En poco tiempo Miwa tambien se quedó dormido.  
  
Cuando eran las tres de la noche Meiko se despertó.  
  
-Que es esta sensacion que sineto ahora mismo...-Pensaba ella.  
  
-Estoy muy a gusto. mmm...  
  
Y se quedó dormida.  
  
Al día siguinete:  
  
Meiko se despertó y estaba sola en la cama.  
Olis un olor riquíssimo.  
  
-Buenos días Meiko. Como te encuentras? -Dijo Miwa mientras traia un asafata con tostadas y mermalada.  
  
-Jeje,ahora me siento muy bien. Y todo gracias a ti.   
  
-Lo has preparado tu???, jeje todo un cocinero.  
  
-Jeje si. Que quieres para beber? zumo o leche?  
  
-Zumo mejor gracias.  
  
-Miwa no cres que le tendría que explicar a Miki todo lo que me pasó?  
  
-Yo creo que si. Si quieres puedes invitarla aqui, eh ? ya te dije que como en tu casa.  
  
-Gracias Miwa ahora la llamo.  
  
Meiko y Miwa acabaron de almorzar y Meiko llamó a Miki para quedar en cas ade Miwa.  
A Miki le sorprendió que dijera el lugar para quedar a casa de Miwa.Pero igualmente aceptó.  
Miwa aprovechó que venia Miki para ir a ver como funcionaba su empresa.  
  
Miki ya llegó y Meiko le contó todo hasta el momento.  
  
-Que dices,?!  
  
-Eso te hizo???!!  
  
-De verdad que me da ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas Meiko.  
  
-No si a mi tambien pero no me atrevo.  
  
-Pero ahora estas bien aqui no?  
  
-Si estoy muy segura, y me encuentro muy comoda.  
  
-Esta noche he dormido con Miwa.  
  
-Que?! , que dormiste con Miwa???  
  
-Si pero tranquila que no pasó nada, me oyó cuando lloraba y vino a mi habitación para ver como me encontraba, y luego me fui hasta su habitacion y le pedi si podia quedarme a dormir con el.  
-Ya esta, no pasó nada más.  
  
-Meiko,... tu tranquila que todo ya ha pasado. Si ne necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes que nos tienes a Yuu y a mi.  
  
-Gracias Miki.  
  
Pasaron las horas y ya se hizo tarde asi que Miki ya se fue par asu casa.  
  
***Capítulo 8*** "El reencuentro"  
  
  
Meiko pensó que podria hacerle una buena cena a Miwa para agradecerle odo lo que le había hecho hasta ahora.  
Meiko le dijo a la portera que si veia a Miwa le dijera que se había ido a comprar al mercado de la ciudad.  
  
Mientras Meiko iba andando hacia el mercado iba pensando que es lo que podía comprar...  
  
Miwa ya llegó a casa y la portera le dijo que tenía un recado para él.  
En cuanto Miwa oió el recado se fue corriendo hasta el mercado...  
Penso que como se le pudo imaginar ir sola cuando recien pasó todo esto con Nat-chan.  
  
Mientras Meiko andaba oia unos pasos que cada vez se acercabann más a ella.  
Ya estba el cielo escurecido.  
  
-Que pasa que ahora te dedicas a cocinar para tu nuevo novio???  
  
Meiko reconoció esta voz se quedó de piedra al oirla  
se giró y...  
  
-Shinichi...Déjame en paz  
  
-Déja de seguirme.  
  
-Meiko porque no te vienes conmigo a vivir otra vez...  
  
-Te he dicho que no.-Dijo Meiko  
  
Meiko cada vez iba andando más rápido hasta que shinichi la coió por el brazo.  
  
-Pues si no quieres venir a las buenas, vas a venir a las malas.  
  
-No déjame Shinichi  
  
En ese momento a Meiko le venian a la cabeza las imágenes de ese día en el que ocurrió todo.  
  
-Miwa!!!! -chillaba ella...  
  
Mientras Miwa ya estaba en el mercado pero ahora solo le faltaba encontrarla.  
A lo mejor el pensaba que Meiko podía estar bien pero tambien podía pasar lo contrario.  
Pero no era asi.  
  
-Que pasa que tienes que llamar a tu amor ahora o que?!!  
  
-Venga vente conmigo Meiko y deja a ese estúpido  
  
-No es un estúpido, sabes???  
  
-Me está dando más amor el en 4 días que tu en 8 meses.  
  
-Así que estas enamorada...eh???  
  
-Yo no he dicho eso.  
  
-Vamos ven. Y shinichi la cogio por el brazo  
  
-No déjame por favor.  
  
Meiko estaba llorando y temblando   
Pero en ese momento Miwa pudo ver a Meiko de lejos y se fue corriendo.  
  
-Meiko!!!!??? -Chillaba Miwa  
  
En ese momento a Meiko se le hizo una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-Miwa!!!  
  
Shinichi se fue corriendo y le dijo a Meiko que si no rechazaba que no lo volvería a ver y que se queadría coon la casa y Ryoko.  
  
-Miwa...  
  
-Meiko que tal?  
  
-Vien lo más rápido posible.  
  
Miwa abrazó a Meiko y ella lo abrazó a el.  
  
-Que tonta eres porque te fuiste sola...-Dijo Miwa con los ojos cristalinos.  
  
-Te quería hacer una cena para ti,me faltaban unos ingredientes y...  
  
-Tranquila ya ha pasado todo.  
  
Pasaron los minutos y aun seguien abrazados.  
  
-Miwa te tengo que decir una cosa...  
  
-Desde el día que dormí contigo que siento que cada día me gu...  
  
-Shhht. -Dijo Miwa-  
  
Al momento le ponía la mano en la boca para que callara y acto seguido se acercaba a ell y ella a el.  
Hasta que se besaron.  
  
-Meiko yo te amo.  
  
-Y yo tambien Miwa.  
  
***Capítulo 9: La felicidad siempre vuelve**.  
  
-Buenos días cariño.  
  
-Que tal Miki?  
  
-Bien. Yuu porque no vamos a ver a Meiko y Miwa más tarde?  
  
-y Así paseamos un poco.  
  
-Me parece bien, pero porque no te tumbas un poquito más conmigo  
  
-Un rato. Pero dormimos eh??? ,Porque esta noche no he pegado ojo.  
  
-Jeje, vale.  
  
-mmm...que sueño...  
  
*********  
  
-Buenos días Miwa.  
  
-Mmm...  
  
-Buenos días Meiko.  
  
-Como estás, Meiko?  
  
-Ahora que estoy contigo perfecto.  
  
-Ten te regalo un beso por lo bueno que eres.  
  
-Gracias Meiko.  
  
-ring, ring, ring  
  
-oh! el teléfono, yo me levanto.  
  
-Ay Meiko no te levantes quedate conmigo...  
  
-Jeje, ahora vuelvo.  
  
-Si dígame???  
  
-Meiko ,soy yo era por si podíamos pasar a veros a ti y a Miwa.-Dijo Miki.  
  
-Si, claro porque no?  
  
-Val pues te va bien a las 12.00?  
  
-Si, aqui estaremos a las 12.00  
  
-Vale recuerdos a Yuu.  
  
-Igualmente para Miwa, hasta luego.  
  
-Miwa era Miki les he dicho que podían venir.  
  
-Vale! -Ya hacía tiempo que no los veíamos.  
  
-Pero...ahora tumbate un poquito más no???  
  
-Jeje...val  
  
-Te quiero Meiko.  
  
-Yo tambien Miwa  
  
Pasaron las horas y Miwa y Meiko hicieron limpieza ya que hoy venian sus mejores amigos a verlos y tenían que decirle la relación que tenían Miwa y Meiko.  
  
DING, DONG...  
  
-Hola que tal???-Dijeron Miwa y Meiko mientras abrian la puerta  
  
-Hola, muy bien.  
  
-Jeje, pasad.  
  
-Que como os va viviendo aqui vosotros dos?  
  
-Perfecto.  
  
-Mirad Meiko y yo os tenemos que decir algo.  
  
-Adelante Meiko.-Le dijo Miwa.  
  
-Pues que Miwa y yo estamos saliendo juntos!  
  
-De verdad??!! Esto es fantástico.-Dijeron muy sorprendidos Miiki y Yuu.  
  
-Si. Jeje.  
  
-Bueno pues nos alegramos mucho.  
  
Decidieron ir los cuatro a comer fuera.Que mejor que la puerto. Par ver el mar...  
A parte que hacía un día perfecto.  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 10** :El día esperado  
  
  
5 MESES DESPUÉS  
  
  
-Cariño rápido que llegaremos tarde a la boda...  
  
-Si ya voy Meiko es que o encuentro los gemelos...  
  
-Ah! yo los he visto antes. Mira en el primer cajón de la mesta de noche.  
  
-A ver... Ah! aqui estan. gracias.  
  
-Ya estas Miwa?  
  
-Si ya estoy.  
  
  
-Coge las llaves del coche. Ya las tengo conduces tu?  
  
-Si. Meiko cogiste la hoja para el discurso???  
  
-Si Miwa tranquilo.  
  
  
-Cielo no estás nerviosa somos los padrinos...  
  
-Jeje si un poco.  
  
  
Meiko y Miwa se dirigian hacia la boda.  
Allí estaban todos Ginta, Arimi y Rokutanda como no.  
  
Meiko fue directamente hacia la habbitacion donde estaba la novia en este caso Miki.  
  
-Por favor pero que guapa que estas!!!  
  
-Meiko! Hola! Por fin llegó el día eh??  
  
-Si... por fin llegó.  
  
-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Meiko, por como has tirado para delante, por todo lo que te ha pasado.  
  
-Pero eso ya ha pasado y me encanta verte asi.  
  
-Miki...Dame un abrazo.  
  
-Vamos que ya tienes que irte para el altar que el novio te espera!!!  
  
-Ay si que nervios...!!!  
  
  
Ya se casaron Miki y Yuu.  
Ahora era el momento de ir al banquete.  
Todos los invitados cogían su medio de transporte y se dirigian al restaurante.  
  
-Que guapa que estaba Miki eh cariño???  
  
-Si, fue un día inolvidable para ellos.  
  
-Vamos al banquete?!  
  
-Vamos!!! que ganas tengo de comer...  
  
-Miwa... como te oigan.. ven...  
  
Meiko cogió a Miwa y le hizo un beso.  
  
-Te quiero Miwa  
  
-Y yo tambien,cariño.  
  
-Venga vamos, que asi vas a pode comer cariño...  
  
-Jeje vamos.  
  
  
Ya llegaron todos al restaurante allí todos comieron, rieron los padrinios hicieron un discurso, los novios bailaron...  
Fue un día precioso.  
  
Pero aun no había acabado todo.Miki cogió el micrófono y dijo:  
  
-A ver chicas poneos todas detrás de mi, porque ahora vamos a ver quien es la próxima en casarse.  
  
-A ver, yo me giro y lanzo el ramo eh???  
  
-Preparadas???  
  
Todas decían que si.  
  
-A ver...  
  
-Ya...  
  
Todos los chicos se quedaron mirando a Miwa porque el ramo cayó en manos de Meiko que ni siquiera estaba pendiente de el ramo.  
  
-Perfecto los próximos en casarse: Meiko y Miwa!!!! -Dijeron Yuu y Miwa.  
  
Ya se acabó el día. Yuu y Miki ya se casaron. El ramo cayó en las manos de Meiko.  
Ya solo quedaba esperar a la boda de Miwa y Meiko.  
  
  
2 AÑOS DESPUÉS  
  
  
  
-Yuu, cariño vamos a llegar tarde a la boda...  
  
-ya solo me queda la corbata...  
  
-Y hoy a quien le tocará el ramo para casarse???  
  
-Esperemos que a Arimi y a Ginta.  
  
  
-Si y me alegro muchísimo.  
  
-Yo tambien.  
  
-Te quiero Miki.-   
  
-Yo también Yuu.  
  
  
  
  
*********** FIN ********** 


End file.
